


This Life and Next

by Wrathful_Lamb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Keith and Pidge are best friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, sort of soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathful_Lamb/pseuds/Wrathful_Lamb
Summary: Keith and Shiro made a vow in their previous life to find each other again and win the war against the Galra Empire. Centuries later the two keep finding each other only Shiro has no memories of his past lives.Or that Au where they keep reincarnating but one doesn't remember the other.Tags and rating will update with the story.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This Life and Next

# Dreams

_Smoke has started to seep under the large wooden doors, the dimly lit chambers they sought refuge in slowly beginning to fill. The castle was burning, most- if not all- of their men were dead, and there was nothing Akira could do anymore; not with the gaping hole in his side. He’d probably bleed out before the flames even reached them._

_“ Akira,” he looks away from the door where the king stood, looking no better himself. King Takashi somehow manages to still hold himself up, despite the bleeding gash across his face and missing right arm. It makes Akira’s guts twist in agony to know that he won’t be making it out alive either. He’s failed his king._

_“Akira,” his king repeats. “It’s over.” His voice is tired and sad, his usual proud manner of speech dead along with their comrades. Akira feels the burn of failure hot as the fires that currently engulf the castle._

_“Your Majesty-” Akira starts to protest but his king merely raises his only hand to silence him. They both know it’s futile. They, like their kingdom burning around them, are doomed at the hands of the Galra Empire. King Takashi sinks slowly to the ground, his face growing paler by the second. Akira is by his side in an instant, lowering himself to his king’s side. Moving that quickly causes his vision to blur around the edges, and he leans heavily against the king’s good shoulder when he loses balance. King Takashi presses his bloody face into Akira’s hair._

_“It can’t end like this.” Akira growls, “We can’t- you can’t die like this.”_

_King Takashi smiles solemnly. “Maybe we’ll get lucky in our next life.”_

_Akira’s eyes widened at his King’s words. **Their next life.** He shifts away from the king, reaching for the dagger at his side. _

_“It won’t end here. I won’t let it.” He says as he rips off his gauntlet and glove underneath to expose his left hand. He bites back any sound as he starts to carve into his palm._

_King Takashi furrows his brow when he realizes what his knight is carving into his hand._

_“Akira that’s just a legend,” he says, “A fairytale! No mage or sorcerer alive has ever proven otherwise.”_

_Akira finishes the symbol now embedded into his bleeding palm and reaches for the king’s hand; removing his gauntlet and glove as well._

_“It’s the only chance we have left.” He says and begins to dig the point of the knife into his king’s palm, starting on the other half of the rune._

_It was a long shot he knew, likely even hopeless, but he wouldn’t just roll over and let  
them die without exhausting their very last option and if that meant putting his faith into a centuries old bonfire tale then so be it. _

_The Lover’s Rune. A tale of two lovers following each other from one life to the next, their souls bound together by possessing two halves of one ancient symbol of eternal devotion. The story varied depending on the storyteller, but the symbol, and its result, were constants. Their story wouldn’t end with them bleeding out in a burning down castle. It didn’t matter if their lives ended that night, they would bring the Galra Empire down in the next one._

_He finishes and drops the knife to the stone floor, gripping His Majesty’s hand tightly between them. Pressing both halves of the bloody symbol together, he stares intently into King Shirogane’s eyes._

_“From this life, to the next.” He says. The king nods, gaze just as intense as his knight’s and repeats Akira’s words, voice low and heavy with meaning. “From this life, to the next.”_

_Akira settles once more against his king, hands still clasped together. He can’t tell if it’s getting so hard to breathe from the smoke filling the chamber or how much blood he’s lost, but it's obvious from the way King Takashi’s chest heaves as well, their time is running out._

_A long moment passes in silence, the only sound between them is their rasping breath. When he speaks, King Takashi’s voice is weak and fading._

_“I’ll find you again,” he says, and squeezes Akira’s hand weakly. “I’ll always find you.”_

_Akira feels his king’s body still beside him, breath leaving in a hushed whisper. He tastes copper on the back of his tongue and if darkness weren’t already creeping in on him, he might have the strength to sob. He pushes out the words nonetheless, for no one but himself to hear._

_“As many times as it takes.” ___

__

__Keith woke with a shout, nearly launching himself out of bed in his frantic half-asleep state. He tried to detangle himself from the sheets twisted around his legs and made a frustrated noise when his shaking hands wouldn’t cooperate. It didn’t matter that he’d had that dream countless times before, it always left him panicked and with a hollow aching in his side._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a big passion project! I started this a long time ago when I was still part of a sheith discord and I figured if I never post it then I'll never finish it so here we are!  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate your time!


End file.
